Comme un rêve
by Syhdaal
Summary: Omi et Nagi se rencontrent par hasard suite à un incident et font plus ample connaissance. Shonen ai, Omi x Nagi.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Comme Un Rêve

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai baveux ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Omi x Nagi, Brad x Schuldig, Aya x Ken

Disclaimer : Les persos de Weiss ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait. C'est un tout petit truc que j'ai écrit comme ça. Pas de spoiler, juste des trucs sans importance[S1]… En fait, c'est celle là ma première fic donc, faut pas chercher de midi à quatorze heures pour le scénario, voilà !

Légèrement revue et corrigée donc un chouyanou moins bancale qu'avant, mais bon, on fait c'qu'on peut hein !

* * *

**Comme Un Rêve**

Chapitre 1

Omi s'éveilla en sursaut. La chaleur était étouffante et il avait fait un cauchemar. Encore. Pourquoi tout ça ne le laissait-il pas en paix ?

La terrible vérité sur ses origines.

La douleur de sa vie d'assassin.

C'était si dur.

– Omittchi ? Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Le blond tourna la tête. Ken l'observait du pas de la porte, l'air inquiet.

– Ohayo Ken-kun. Je n'ai pas très faim tu sais.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil.

– Tu vas finir par tomber malade. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais le coup.

– Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout.

Ken s'assit sur le lit et plongea son regard dans les grands yeux bleus du garçon.

– Omi, si tu veux parler, c'est le moment. Tu passes ton temps enfermé devant ton écran. C'est pas bon.

Omi avait baissé les yeux. Son ami lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

– Descends au moins pour nous montrer que tout va bien. D'accord ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

######

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, ses trois amis étaient déjà là. Aya feuilletait un livre, Yohji se baladait sans trop savoir que faire (pour changer) et Ken s'activait, apparemment sur le point de partir.

« Pour son foot sûrement. »

Omi s'installa à sa place.

– Ah ! Notre petit lapin s'est enfin décidé à sortir de son trou, observa Yohji.

Le petit lapin en question ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et haussa les épaules. Le playboy commençait déjà à le taquiner que ça ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'il était assis. La scène n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à Ken qui jeta un regard noir à Yohji.

######

La matinée lui avait paru bien longue. Le petit blond ne cessait de se traîner d'une pièce à l'autre, les yeux vides, désœuvré. Aya ne fit aucune remarque mais ne s'étonna pas de voir Ken venir lui parler.

– Il m'inquiète. C'est à peine s'il a ouvert la bouche, lui qui est toujours si plein d'entrain normalement.

– Laisse-lui un peu de temps, ça passera.

– Tu crois ?

Aya hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'arrangement dont il s'occupait.

– J'aimerai tant l'aider, mais j'ai peur de le braquer…

– Le temps agira, murmura Aya avant de faire un léger sourire à Ken.

Ce geste si rare chez le jeune homme habituellement impassible lui réchauffa le cœur.

– Aya-kun ? Je voudrais prendre un peu l'air. Est-ce que je peux vous laisser ? Demanda soudain Omi.

– On s'en sortira, dit simplement Aya.

– Ne rentre pas trop tard, lui lança Ken.

– Merci. J'y vais.

Le jeune garçon attrapa sa veste et sortit du Koneko. Il tourna machinalement au coin de la rue et prit le chemin d'un parc, quelques rues plus bas. Un groupe louche attira son regard. Une bande de jeunes pas très clairs semblait en avoir après quelqu'un. Même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se battre, il avait toujours quelques fléchettes sur lui. Il s'approcha, après tout, c'était son chemin. De l'attroupement lui parvenait des éclats de voix.

– Petit con! Tu vas voir! J'vais t'faire bouffer tes dents !

Lorsqu'il put apercevoir le centre du groupe, il se sentit vaciller.

– Nagi !

* * *

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Pour changer de d'habitude…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Comme Un Rêve

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai baveux ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Omi x Nagi, Brad x Schuldig, Aya x Ken

Disclaimer : Les persos de Weiss ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait. C'est un tout petit truc que j'ai écrit comme ça. Pas de spoiler, juste des trucs sans importance[S1]… En fait, c'est celle là ma première fic donc, faut pas chercher de midi à quatorze heures pour le scénario, voilà !

Légèrement revue et corrigée donc un chouyanou moins bancale qu'avant, mais bon, on fait c'qu'on peut hein !

* * *

**Comme Un Rêve**

Chapitre 2

Plusieurs jeunes se retournèrent sur lui.

– Quoi ? T'es son pote ?

– T'inquiète pas, y en aura pour toi aussi !

– Franchement, j'crois pas! Rétorqua Omi en lançant un coup de pied dans le ventre du gars en face de lui.

Le jeune membre des Schwarz réagit au quart de tour et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lancer une décharge d'énergie sur trois de ses adversaires, avant d'en envoyer bouler un autre qui cherchait à l'attaquer par derrière.

Reportant son attention sur Omi, il constata qu'il était à court de fléchettes et donc, en difficulté. Un jeune le maintenait de derrière pendant qu'un autre se préparait à le frapper.

– Non, honnêtement, je ne vous conseille pas de faire ça, dit-il calmement en s'avançant vers eux.

– Oh… Sinon quoi?

– Baisse-toi Omi !

Le blond baissa à temps la tête pour éviter le couvercle de poubelle métallique envoyé par Nagi (via télékinésie, bien sûr), qui en profita pour assommer les deux gars par la même occasion. Omi atterrit sans douceur sur son postérieur. Une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux pour voir Nagi lui tendre la main, une esquisse de sourire sur son visage. Omi la prit et fut rapidement sur ses pieds.

– Merci.

– C'est à moi de te remercier. Je ne pensais pas arriver à m'en débarrasser.

Omi lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Mais avec tes pouvoirs, tu ne crains rien…

Il vit quelque chose de douloureux passer dans les yeux bleus nuit de Nagi.

– Hmm… C'est… L'habitude. Je n'aime pas me servir de mes pouvoirs devant des étrangers…

Les deux garçons étaient maintenant très proches du parc où Omi se dirigeait auparavant.

– Tu es pressé Nagi-Kun ?

Le petit brun sursauta en entendant Omi son – ennemi – l'appeler ainsi. Seul Schuldig l'appelait comme ça, du moins quand il était de bonne humeur.

– Non.

– On pourrait discuter un peu, si tu veux bien…

– Euh… Okay.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Le parc était désert. Depuis la mort de Takatori, les Schwarz avaient abandonné leurs missions en quasi totalité, à part pour quelques exceptions remarquablement bine rémunérées en tant que mercenaires privés. Les Weiss servaient toujours sous les ordres de Kritiker, mais sans le zèle d'autrefois.

Malgré cela, les membres des deux groupes ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, voire s'évitaient carrément.

– Alors, tu vis encore avec les Schwarz ? Commença Omi.

– Oui. C'est un peu forcé pour Farfie et moi de vivre avec les autres. On a déménagé dans une maison plus grande. Plus… Normale. Et vous ? Ajouta t-il après une courte hésitation.

Omi nota que le garçon avait une voix très douce et qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.

– Nous, c'est toujours pareil. On continue de vivre ensemble. Même Aya-kun est resté et on fait tourner le Koneko. C'est pas toujours facile à gérer avec les cours mais bon, j'ai les missions en moins maintenant, dit-il en souriant.

Silence.

– Nagi, pourquoi les Weiss et les Schwarz ne pourraient pas s'allier ou au moins faire la paix ? Ce serait mieux non ? Lâcha brusquement Omi, sans préavis.

Nagi réfléchit un instant à la question, les yeux dans le vague.

– Peut-être parce que ce sont des adultes et qu'ils sont trop bornés pour enterrer la hache de guerre… C'est vrai que ce serait mieux. Je ne connais personne de mon âge qui… Qui… Hm…

– Pourrait comprendre ? Proposa Omi.

Devant l'expression triste de Nagi, il réalisa qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. Lui-même, s'il avait quelques amis de son âge, aucun n'aurait pu comprendre sa vie d'assassin. Ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, ils n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes choses. Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre sa vie, malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ça leur était impossible. Et lui se devait de garder le silence sur ses activités.

– Je sais ce que c'est, continua t-il doucement. Il n'y a que ceux de notre groupe qui peuvent comprendre… Ou bien, ceux d'un autre groupe…

Nagi releva soudain les yeux. Un sourire léger sembla illuminer son visage pâle un court instant.

« Il est quand même nettement plus mignon quand il sourit… Nan mais ça va pas bien moi ! C'est juste Nagi et je pète un plomb ! N'empêche qu'il est quand même mieux quand il a l'air heureux… » Pensa le petit blond en rendant son sourire à Nagi.

– OMI !

Le garçon bondit en entendant son prénom hurlé par une voix familière. Il tourna la tête pour quoi que Yohji s'avançait vers eux, l'air pas content du tout.

– Je crois que je vais y aller, murmura le jeune Schwarz, peu enclin à affronter un des Weiss visiblement en colère.

– Non reste !

– Je ne pense pas qu'il soit content de me voir.

– Trop tard, dit Omi.

« Dire que je le croyais à un rencard… »

Yohji Kudoh se planta devant les deux jeunes, l'air particulièrement menaçant.

– Ah ! Salut Yohtan ! Murmura Omi.

– COMMENT CA « _SALUT_ » ?

« Ouh là ! Il a pas l'air content ! »

– Ne crie pas si fort Yohji-kun.

– Pardon ? J'vois qu't'es en bonne compagnie ! Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Nagi qui sembla rapetisser sous le regard de l'homme.

S'apercevant de cela, Omi commença à s'énerver, l'agacement prenant naturellement le dessus sur son naturel conciliant face au comportement de son aîné[S2] .

– Arrête un peu tu veux ! C'est quoi ça ? Tu nous fais ta petite crise ? On discutait juste, où est le mal ?

– Bah…

– Bah rien du tout, alors maintenant, si tu avais l'obligeance de nous laisser.

– Omi… Appela timidement Nagi.

– Oui ?

– Je vais devoir partir. Schuldig vient de m'appeler. A plus tard, dit-il en se levant.

– A plus tard Nagi-kun.

Se retournant vers Yohji.

– Quelque chose à ajouter Yohji ?

– Rrien mais si Aya est au courant…

– Mais Aya-kun n'y sera pas, coupa Omi d'un ton catégorique. N'est-ce pas Yohji-kun ? Poursuivit-il en insistant sur le prénom de son ami.

Un cri retenti suivit d'un crissement de pneu.

– C'est quoi ça ?

* * *

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Pour changer de d'habitude…

[S2] Le Grand Playboy Musclé vs le P'tit Tombeur Kawaii… Qui va gagner ? Pas forcément le plus grand !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Comme Un Rêve

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai baveux ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Omi x Nagi, Brad x Schuldig, Aya x Ken

Disclaimer : Les persos de Weiss ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait. C'est un tout petit truc que j'ai écrit comme ça. Pas de spoiler, juste des trucs sans importance[S1]… En fait, c'est celle là ma première fic donc, faut pas chercher de midi à quatorze heures pour le scénario, voilà !

Légèrement revue et corrigée donc un chouyanou moins bancale qu'avant, mais bon, on fait c'qu'on peut hein !

* * *

**Comme Un Rêve**

Chapitre 3

Omi s'élança vers le bruit, saisit par un mauvais pressentiment. C'était la direction que Nagi avait pris en les quittant Yohji et lui. Quelques personnes étaient là à regarder. Le jeune garçon bouscula tout le monde pour arriver au centre d'un attroupement pour la deuxième fois de la journée et apercevoir Nagi, gisant au sol, inconscient.

– Nagi ! Oh mon Dieu Nagi !

Omi s'agenouilla près de l'adolescent et lui releva doucement la tête. Il avait une blessure assez large au front qui saignait abondamment.

– Nagi, s'il te plait réveille-toi !

Le jeune garçon sembla lutter pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa bouche remua, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Omi se pencha sur lui, en appelant doucement son nom.

– Omi... D-dai… Jobou…

– On va te soigner, t'en fais pas !

– Pas d'hôpital… Surtout… Pas… D'hôpi… Omi…

Le petit brun fut incapable de résister plus longtemps à la souffrance. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'évanouit. Yohji s'approcha des deux jeunes. Omi leva vers lui des yeux emplis de détresse.

– Yohji-kun, fais quelque chose…

L'homme s'agenouilla et pris le pouls de Nagi. Sans rien dire, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et glissa l'autre sous ses genoux avec douceur pour le porter. Il se releva, Nagi dans ses bras, informant les passants qu'il emmenait le garçon aux urgences lui-même en inventant un mensonge quelconque dans lequel il se faisait passer pour un médecin auprès des témoins de l'accident.

– Viens Omi, on rentre.

Le blond se leva et suivit son équipier en trottinant pour le rattraper.

– Yohji-kun, on ne l'emmène pas à l'hôpital ?

– Non, il a refusé tu l'as entendu comme moi. Je pense que ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Il a déjà survécu à des blessures bien pires. On pourra appeler un médecin plus tard.

En effet, il avait déjà sondé le public qui s'attroupait pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Apparemment, Nagi aurait été heurté par un véhicule alors qu'il traversait la route, le conducteur ne l'aurait pas vu à temps et, distrait par autre chose, l'aurait renversé. La vitesse n'était pas élevée et le garçon avait sans doute pu se protéger avec son pouvoir au vu de son peu de blessures apparentes mais sa chute l'avait blessé.

– Mais on rentre au Koneko ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ?

– Je m'en occuperai. Mais pendant que je rentrerai par le garage, il faudra que tu fasses diversion.

Yohji fit monter Omi sur le siège arrière auprès de Nagi.

– Essaye d'arrêter le sang avec ça, dit le playboy en lui lançant un foulard propre qui traînait dans sa boîte à gants.

Le jeune Schwarz était toujours inconscient et Omi avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus il semblait pâle.

« Dépêche-toi Yohji ! »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au Koneko. Omi se rua hors de la voiture et entra dans la boutique en coup de vent. Plusieurs filles essayèrent d'attirer son attention mais il était trop occupé à repérer Ken et Aya.

« Okaayy ! Aya est occupé, voyons Ken. »

– Ken-kun ! Je peux te parler ?

Le jeune footballeur brun se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

– Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Omittchi ?

– Heu, en fait c'est un peu gênant…

– Je t'écoute.

– Tu pourrais prendre mon tour pour le magasin? Je te remplacerai plus tard je te jure !

– Bien sûr, y a pas de problème, c'est tout ?

– Heu… En fait, est-ce que tu pourrais excuser Yohji-kun auprès d'Aya-kun s'il te plait ?

– Mais…

– Omi !

– Ah ! Ben, Yohji m'appelle… Il t'expliquera tout, merci Ken-kun ! S'écria t-il en s'enfuyant vers l'arrière boutique sans laisser à son ami le temps de répliquer.

Yohji venait juste de débarquer par le garage dans l'arrière boutique le plus rapidement possible tout en portant Nagi. Omi lui emboîta le pas et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son ami allongea le jeune blessé sur le lit et lui ôta sa veste et ses chaussures.

– Va dans la salle de bain et ramène-moi de quoi le soigner.

Omi s'exécuta rapidement et Yohji entreprit de nettoyer la blessure de l'adolescent le plus délicatement possible.

– Reste avec lui. Je vais aider les autres au magasin et essayer de leur expliquer.

– Tu penses y arriver ? Parce qu'à mon avis, c'est pas gagné.

– Comme tu dis Omittchi, soupira l'aîné des Weiss en se préparant mentalement à ce qui l'attendait.

Omi s'installa à son ordinateur tout en gardant un œil sur Nagi.

######

Descendant au Koneko, Yohji fut alpagué par une bande de charmantes demoiselles. Refoulant avec beaucoup, beaucoup de mal (quand, il s'agit de Yohji, on peut dire qu'il a beaucoup de mal…) l'envie furieuse de prendre leurs numéros de téléphone, il se dirigea vers Ken en premier.

– Kenken ?

– Ah ! Yohji ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Omi m'a dit de te demander mais j'ai rien pu en tirer d'autre.

– Tu crois qu'on pourrait fermer le magasin plus tôt ?

– N'y compte pas. Ca m'étonnerait que notre grand chef accepte sans une bonne raison. Mais demande-lui toujours.

– T'es fou ? Y va me démonter !

« Sans compter la charmante surprise qu'on a ramenée du parc. »

– Vas-y toi.

– Nan ! Pourquoi moi ? Protesta le brun avec véhémence.

– Allez, Aya ne peut rien te refuser…

Devant l'expression de son coéquipier pas convaincu pour un sou, il utilisa un instant la technique de Omi en ouvrant de grands yeux brillants et innocents accompagnés d'une moue enfantine.

– S'il te plait Kenken…

Ken soupira en jurant silencieusement. Il n'avait jamais pu y résister, que ça vienne d'Omi ou de Yohji ou de n'importe qui d'autre…

– C'est bon j'y vais… Mais fais pas cette tête là, tu fous la trouille.

– ^^ Tu es un amour Kenken !

S'approchant de son chef en soupirant, ledit Kenken chercha le courage de lui demander une faveur.

– Euh…Aya ? Je peux te parler ?

– Vas-y.

– Je me demandais… Euh, enfin si euh… Si on pouvait fermer le Koneko un peu plus tôt?

Aya lui jeta un de ses regardsdelamortquitue©[S2].

« A y est, ch'uis mort. »

– Non, fit-il simplement.

Ken, déconfit mais pas prêt de se laisser abattre pour si peu, mit en jeu une autre technique autrement plus convaincante. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui, lui fit son plus beau sourire en plongeant ses yeux dans son regard lilas et lui effleura la main du bout des doigts derrière le comptoir.

– S'il te plait Aya…

Pour un peu, le sportif aurait juré que son beau leader avait rougit.

– On verra ce qu'on peut faire.

– Merci Aya-kun, dit Ken en souriant.

S'en retournant vers son aîné de l'autre coté de la boutique :

– Vala, t'es content ?

– Tu as été parfait Kenken.

* * *

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Pour changer de d'habitude…

[S2] Regarddelamortquitue©, tous droits réservés, Fujimiya Aya. Toute diffusion, plagiat ou emploi dans un lieu public du regarddelamortquitue© Fujimiya est prohibé et tout contrevenant s'expose à des poursuites judiciaires…

Hein ? Oui, ça me fait rire.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Comme Un Rêve

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai baveux ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Omi x Nagi, Brad x Schuldig, Aya x Ken

Disclaimer : Les persos de Weiss ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait. C'est un tout petit truc que j'ai écrit comme ça. Pas de spoiler, juste des trucs sans importance[S1]… En fait, c'est celle là ma première fic donc, faut pas chercher de midi à quatorze heures pour le scénario, voilà !

Légèrement revue et corrigée donc un chouyanou moins bancale qu'avant, mais bon, on fait c'qu'on peut hein !

* * *

**Comme Un Rêve**

Chapitre 4

Une heure plus tard, le magasin était vidé de la horde sauvage de groupies dont il était habituellement empli. Aya s'approcha de Ken et de Yohji.

– Où est Omi ?

– Dans sa chambre, répondit rapidement leur aîné. Bon, j'ai un truc à vous dire et ça va pas être très facile à avaler, donc si vous voulez vous asseoir…

Aya eut un claquement de langue agacé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Et pourquoi Omi n'est pas là ?

– Omi est euh… Occupé. Bon bref, en revenant mon rendez-vous, je suis passé par le parc en bas de chez nous et j'y ai trouvé Omi.

Le grand playboy marqua une pause, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle pour débiter le plus vite possible sa phrase suivante, en espérant que les deux autres n'en saisiraient que la moitié.

– En train de discuter avec Nagi Naoe et…

Bien sûr, c'était une technique déplorable qui ne fonctionnait jamais, mais il est bien connu que qui ne tente rien n'a rien et Yohji aimait tenter.

– NANI ?

– Du calme Aya ! C'est pas si grave… Tenta Ken, peu désireux d'avoir à essuyer une colère noire de son leader.

– Pas si grave ? Vous perdez tous la tête ou quoi ?

– Entre nous, mon cher Aya-kun, il y a plus grave, coupa Yohji en allumant une cigarette.

– Yohji pas dans le magasin ! Gronda Ken.

– Qu'y a-t-il de plus grave Yohji ? Questionna Aya sans se laisser distraire.

– Donc, je les ai vus et le gosse est parti. Seulement, il a eu un petit accident et donc c'est contraints et forcés que nous l'avons ramené ici pour le soigner et éviter de pourrir notre karma pour notre future réincarnation.

Finalement, sa prochaine vie (potentielle) arriverait p't-être plus vite que prévue. Yohji se demanda à quelle sauce Aya allait le manger après l'avoir découpé en petits morceaux triangulaires avec son katana. Peut-être qu'il faisait aussi bien de se mettre tout de suite à courir pour aller se cacher dans un trou au fin fond de l'Alaska… Aya se leva brusquement et prit la direction de la maison mais Ken le rattrapa par l'arrière de sa ceinture, en un réflexe bien rodé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Ce n'est qu'un enfant et il est blessé…

Le visage du rouquin se radoucit.

– Je veux juste aller voir.

« Et poser quelques questions à Bombay. »

Finalement, les trois hommes prirent la direction de la chambre de leur cadet. Yohji ouvrit doucement la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Les seules sources lumineuses provenaient de l'écran de veille de l'ordinateur et de la petite lampe de chevet. Omi était assis sur le bord du lit et discutait tranquillement avec Nagi qui venait apparemment de s'éveiller.

– Tu as été percuté par une voiture Nagi-kun. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens?

– Je… Non, pas vraiment. Où on est?

– Dans ma chambre. Nous t'avons ramené au Koneko pour te soigner.

– Merci Omi, murmura-t-il.

– Omi-chan?

– Oh Yohji-kun ! Aya-kun et Ken-kun sont-ils au courant ?

– On peut dire ça, fit simplement le grand blond en ouvrant la porte plus largement.

Omi put voir que Aya et Ken se tenaient derrière lui. Nagi s'en aperçut lui aussi et se tassa dans son lit, une légère tension dans les épaules. Omi lança un regard rassurant au jeune garçon puis se dirigea vers ses amis. En fait, surtout vers Aya.

– Je reviens Nagi-kun.

Les quatre garçons sortirent de la pièce.

– Aya-kun, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, il était blessé on n'aurait pas pu le laisser comme ça…

– Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ça ne me plait pas.

Omi baissa les yeux.

– Je suis désolé Aya-kun, mais il a été renversé par une voiture et qui serait venu le rechercher à l'hôpital ? Il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui et ça lui aurait attiré des ennuis…

Aya leva une main pour stopper le flot de paroles.

– J'ai compris. Mais c'est toi qui t'occupera de lui tant qu'il restera là. Je ne veux pas de problèmes.

– Et puis il n'a pas trop l'air en état de se battre, dit Ken en se postant à côté de Yohji. Et on n'a plus entendu parler des Schwarz depuis des lustres… Perso, moi je croyais qu'ils étaient morts.

– La majorité l'emporte alors c'est décidé, il reste le temps de se remettre, soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Omi lui fit un large sourire.

– Merci Aya-kun!

A la surprise du hacker, Aya lui rendit son sourire.

– Et puis moi je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de points en commun, lâcha Yohji en s'étirant. Hein oui Chibi ? Dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

Omi croisa les doigts pour que l'embarras qu'il ressentait ne se traduise pas par un rougissement sévère sur son visage.

– Hmm… Je ne sais pas où il habite. Les Schwarz risquent de s'inquiéter.

– Il ne peut pas communiquer avec Schuldig ?

– Sûrement.

– Pose lui la question, proposa Ken.

– Bon, bah moi je vais me recoucher. C'est pas le tout, mais c'est que ça fatigue les émotions, lança Yohji par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.

– Yohji ! Revient ici ! Crisa Ken en se jetant sur son coéquipier. Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça grosse feignasse !

– Argh ! T'es malade ou quoi ? J'ai mis deux heures à me coiffer ce matin ! Ken arrête ça maintenant !

Omi eut juste le temps de voir un Aya sortir de la salle de bain avec un seau d'eau glacée dans les mains en train de marmonner un truc ressemblant vaguement à «Tu parles d'un métier, ch'uis vraiment pas assez payé pour ça… » avant que ledit seau (en fait son contenu), ne finisse sur les deux abrutis en train de se battre au milieu du couloir.

– AAARRRGGGHHH ! C'EST GELE !

De retour dans la chambre :

– C'était quoi tout ce bruit Omi ?

Le garçon blond sentit une goutte de sueur d'une taille certaine lui glisser à l'arrière du crâne.

– Hé hé, juste Yohji et Ken qui se battent… Et Aya-kun qui les sépare.

Devant la tête de Nagi, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

– Faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est souvent comme ça… Ils font peur mais ils ne sont pas méchants, surtout Aya-kun.

– J'ai les mêmes à la maison alors… Enfin, je dirai qu'ils sont plutôt calmes par rapport aux miens.

– Ah ? Tu sais les rigolades de Yohji à quatre heures du matin parce qu'il est saoul, qu'il s'est trompé de chambre et qu'il s'est retrouvé dans le lit de Ken, c'est pas de tout repos, mais c'est comique. Enfin, sauf quand on entend l'ulcère que Ken fait juste après. En tout cas, ça fait bien rire Yohtan. Ils t'ont déjà fait le même genre les tiens ?

– A peu de choses près… Sauf que c'est Schu qui s'est fait virer de la chambre de Crawford parce qu'il a une haleine de rat mort.

Nagi sourit au souvenir. Il avait rigolé avec Farfarello pendant trois quarts d'heure sans s'arrêter cette nuit là. Crawford avait dit texto à Schu :

« Tu as l'haleine d'un rat d'égout crevé en voie de décomposition avancée, donc sort de cette chambre je te prie, va t'acheter des pastilles à la menthe et avale la boîte… Ca sera pas du luxe. »

Le pauvre avait boudé pendant deux semaines dans sa chambre sans en sortir. Faut dire que c'était sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû rentrer si tard après sa tournée des bars. Omi rougit légèrement au sous-entendu de Nagi concernant ses deux aînés. Ils seraient ensemble ?

– Nagi-kun, je me demandai si tu avais essayé de contacter Schuldig ? Je veux dire, il t'avait appelé, il va s'inquiéter non ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé mais on dirait qu'il est occupé à… Certaines choses. J'ai aussi essayé avec Crawford mais il doit être avec Schu.

C'était une idée ou avait-il rougit ? Omi ne voyait pas trop le problème mais la réalisation le frappa quelques secondes plus tard. Ainsi qu'un saignement de nez assez abondant.

– Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Nagi amusé. Schu t'a _entendu _?

– Je crois que j'ai vu des trucs que j'aurais jamais dû voir…

« Adieu mon innocence… »

Nagi, malgré sa faiblesse, ne put s'empêcher de rire. La tête du petit blond était assez éloquente et il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer ce que l'Allemand avait put lui envoyer comme images mentales.

« Bon, ben, il sait que je suis là. »

######

Chez les Schwarz.

Le rouquin se glissa en ronronnant dans les bras de Crawford.

– Mmh… Brad-chan ? J'adore ton parfum, c'est quoi ?

– T'occupe Schu.

_/ Oh ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours besoin d'être si méchant avec moi ? /_

_/ Parce que je sais que tu aimes ça. /_

_/ C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Tu m'traites de sado maso là ? /_

_/ La ferme Schu. /_ Lui répondit l'Américain en lui capturant la bouche.

_/ Si tu me prends par les sentiments… /_

Ce fut pourtant Brad qui rompit le baiser.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– C'est Nagi.

– T'as vu quoi ? Bah dis !

– Il est chez les Weiss.

– Ah.

– Au Koneko no Sumu ie.

– Je sais où c'est merci. T'as vu quoi à part ça ?

– Il est blessé mais Bombay prend soin de lui.

– Si il prend soin de lui, on peut retourner à nos affaires. De toute façon, j'ai déjà répondu à Nagi et il à l'air très bien là-bas.

_/ Schu! Espèce de !%$&£/ ! Tu le savais et tu me l'as pas dit ? Pour la peine on arrête là ! /_

– AH ! NAN ! Tu peux pas m'faire ça à moi ! BRAAAAAD-CHAAAAN !

– Si je peux et je le fais.

« Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça mon gars. »

Il mit en œuvre sa vengeance en envoyant des images les plus osées les unes que les autres dans l'esprit de Crawford.

– SCHU !

BAAAM !

– AIIEEUUH !

Ulcéré, Crawford venait de lui balancer une poêle à la figure que Schuldig re-balança aussitôt et qui atterrit sur la tête d'un Farfie mort de rire.

– Ah aha ah ! HURT GOD !

– Y A PAS QUE GOD QUE CA HURT CRETIN !

* * *

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Pour changer de d'habitude...


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Comme Un Rêve

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai baveux ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Omi x Nagi, Brad x Schuldig, Aya x Ken

Disclaimer : Les persos de Weiss ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait. C'est un tout petit truc que j'ai écrit comme ça. Pas de spoiler, juste des trucs sans importance[S1]… En fait, c'est celle là ma première fic donc, faut pas chercher de midi à quatorze heures pour le scénario, voilà !

Légèrement revue et corrigée donc un chouyanou moins bancale qu'avant, mais bon, on fait c'qu'on peut hein !

* * *

**Comme Un Rêve**

Chapitre 5

– Salut Nagi-kun, je t'apporte de quoi manger.

– Merci.

Omi posa un plateau sur les genoux du garçon et prit sa propre assiette.

– Où sont les autres ? Interrogea le télékinésiste.

– Bah, on est samedi soir : Yohji est dehors et ne passera probablement pas la nuit ici. Et Ken et Aya sont allés en boîte.

– Ils font un joli couple, je trouve…

– NANIII ?

– Aya et Ken sont ensemble, c'est évident. T'avais pas remarqué ?

– N-no non…

– Tu vis ici ou quoi ? Ca crève les yeux qu'ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre !

– Tu crois ? Demanda un Omi rougissant.

– Sûr, répondit l'autre d'un ton catégorique.

– A quoi tu vois ça ?

– Leurs regards. Ils ont les yeux qui clignotent chaque fois qu'ils se regardent.

– T'exagère pas un peu là ?

– Oh si peu!

– Mais… Aya-kun et Ken-kun? Nan c'est impossible ! Qui font ce que les couples font…

Les images que Schu avaient envoyées dans son esprit refirent surface et il retient difficilement un nouveau saignement de nez.

– OH NON !

– Oh si ! Omi, comment peux-tu être aussi naïf avec la vie que tu mènes ?

Le rougissement du jeune garçon s'accentua, puis il se rendit compte de quelque chose qu'il l'étonna. Nagi avait tenu le micro pendant dix bonnes minutes, c'était carrément exceptionnel ! Lui, si silencieux d'habitude, qui répondait à peine par des phrases entières… Omi fit soudain un bond à se cogner au plafond au son de la crise de fou rire hystérique qui terrassait Nagi.

– Euh Nagi…^^;;;

Le télékinésiste avait commencé à hurler de rire lorsque les visages de Ken et Aya étaient venus se superposer aux images mentales que lui suggérait son partenaire télépathe…

« Ken et le glaçon au lit ! Ca doit être comique ! »

– Ben, t'as l'air de bonne humeur ce soir.

– C'est grâce à toi.

La rougeur de ses joues avait à peine commencé à s'effacer qu'elle revenait de plus belle. L'adolescent savait trouver les mots pour le toucher. Nagi débarrassa le plateau.

– Tu penses que tu peux te lever Nagi-kun ? On pourrait descendre pour aller regarder la télé.

– Ouais.

Le télékinésiste se leva et suivit Omi. Arrivé dans le couloir, il vacilla dangereusement sur ses jambes et sentit une épaule se glisser sous son bras.

– Je crois que tu n'as pas encore assez récupéré pour tenir debout tout seul.

Nagi sourit au garçon pour toute réponse. Ils s'installèrent finalement devant la télé, assis l'un près de l'autre. La chaîne annonçait les informations.

– « …Aujourd'hui, encore un cas d'enfant maltraité par sa famille… »

Omi vit Nagi se raidir et frissonner.

– « …l'enfant porte de multiples traces de coups et de brûlures sur tout le corps. Les autorités… »

– S'il te plait, change de chaîne Omi…

Sa voix était tremblante, empreinte de douleur. Omi préféra s'exécuter. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à l'écran qu'il zappa encore. Scène de violence sur un jeune.

« Ils le font exprès ou quoi? »

Nagi, la respiration tremblante, se leva brusquement pour faire quelques pas et s'effondra à deux mètres du canapé.

– Nagi ça va ? Demanda le jeune Weiss en se précipitant vers lui.

Le corps frêle du garçon était secoué par des tremblements.

– Nagi-kun ?

Il leva vers lui des yeux bleus indigo remplis de larmes et de souffrance. Sans réfléchir, Omi l'entoura de ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement, en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

– Shh… C'est bon. Tout va bien Nagi… Tu es en sécurité ici, il ne t'arrivera rien. Allez calme-toi…

Il sentit Nagi glisser ses bras autour de sa taille et se serrer un peu plus contre lui. A force de mots gentils et de caresses, le jeune finit par se calmer. Il se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de Omi et baissa les yeux.

– … Pardon… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser aller comme ça.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Nagi. Ce n'est pas bon de garder tout ça. Tu peux me parler si tu veux, je t'écouterai.

Nagi releva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard céruléen.

– Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

– Oh, Nagi…

« Il est si timide. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ai déjà parlé avec quelqu'un… Peut-être avec Schuldig mais je vois mal les autres jouer les confidents… Mais je me trompe peut-être… »

– Omi ? Je suis désolé je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

– Tu veux aller te recoucher ?

Le petit brun acquiesça. Un instant plus tard, Omi fouillait dans son armoire et lui lançait un pyjama.

– Tiens. C'est quand même mieux pour dormir non ?

– Omi tu vas dormir où si tu me laisse ton lit ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre la chambre de Ken.

– Ecoute je ne veux pas te…

Omi le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Ne t'inquiète pas.

Nagi sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Omi était vraiment gentil avec lui.

– Bonne nuit Nagi-kun.

– Bonne nuit.

Le petit brun s'allongea sur le lit.

_/ Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Y a pas moyen de te parler ! /_

_/ Moi aussi je suis content de te parler Schuldig. /_

_/ Ca va, t'as pas l'air trop mal en point. A part ton mal de tête bien sûr. On viendra te chercher demain. /_

_/ Mes blessures ne sont pas trop graves. Ma télékinésie a amorti le choc… Comment vont Crawford et Farfie ? /_

_/ Pour Craw, vois par toi-même. /_

Schuldig lui envoya une image de Crawford à moitié (mais vraiment d'une petite moitié !) recouvert par des draps et profondément endormi.

_/ Schu ! T'as pas honte de le laisser dans cette tenue ! /_

_/ T'as pas vu la mienne… Farfie est dans la cuisine à jouer avec le mixeur il me semble. /_

_/ Quoi ! Tout seul ? Tu veux qu'y se coupe les doigts ou quoi ? /_

_/ Mais non, mais non… De toute façon, il adore ça. Alors, tu t'plais bien chez les P'tits Chats ? J'ai cru voir que Omi s'occupait bien de toi. Je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête (sourire dans le genre quiveuttoutdire) /_

_/ SCHU ! Je t'interdis de jouer avec lui ! /_

_/ Oh ho ! Tu m'interdis ? Voilà qui est trèèèès intéressant… Je me demande ce que toi tu en penses ? /_

_/ SCHUUUUU ! Arrête ! T'as pas le droit! STOP ! /_

_/ Ok, ok. Pas la peine de hurler je ne fouillerai pas dans tes pensées. Mais selon moi, ton Chaton n'est pas indifférent… /_

_/ Hein ! /_

_/ Nagi, comment peux-tu être aussi naïf avec la vie que tu mènes ? /_

_/ En plus tu m'espionnes ! /_

_/ Goooomen nasaaaai ! Tu me connais… HOOO ! Je vais te laisser, Craw-chou vient de se réveiller ! /_

_/ V'z'en faites un d'boucan ! Y a pas moyen de dormir ici ? /_

_/ 'Soir Crawford ! Bien reposé ? /_

_/ Pas trop l'temps Nagi… Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas regarder des films d'horreur avant de te coucher. Tu risquerais de faire des cauchemars… /_

_/ Nani? /_

_/ Tu verras, je me comprends. /_

_/ Bon, bah je vais vous laisser là. Bonne nuit. /_

_/ Ca elle sera bonne, t'inquiète pas ! ^^ /_

_/ SCHU ! /_

_/ Etouffer Schu avec un coussin blesse Dieu ? /_

Nagi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses compagnons étaient vraiment… Hum comment dire ? Hors du commun[S2] ?

Il s'endormit enfin.

* * *

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Pour changer de d'habitude…

[S2] Hors du commun, sans dec'…


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Comme Un Rêve

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai baveux ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Omi x Nagi, Brad x Schuldig, Aya x Ken

Disclaimer : Les persos de Weiss ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait. C'est un tout petit truc que j'ai écrit comme ça. Pas de spoiler, juste des trucs sans importance[S1]… En fait, c'est celle là ma première fic donc, faut pas chercher de midi à quatorze heures pour le scénario, voilà !

Légèrement revue et corrigée donc un chouyanou moins bancale qu'avant, mais bon, on fait c'qu'on peut hein !

* * *

**Comme Un Rêve**

Chapitre 6

Il avait toujours faim et froid. Il y avait aussi le noir, la peur.

Mais surtout, surtout le froid. « Non. »

Et puis les autres, ceux qui le détestaient. « Non ! »

Ils avaient peur, alors ils frappaient. Des pluies de coups. Toujours pour rien. Et le pire, c'était sûrement les adultes. Violents et cruels.

– NON !

Le garçon se réveilla en hurlant. De la lumière par la porte entrouverte.

– Nagi ! Nagi-kun !

Omi était auprès de lui.

– O-Omi ? Mais… ?

– Shh… Tu as juste fait un cauchemar Nagi-kun.

« Crawford… Il aurait put me prévenir, je ne me serai pas endormi. »

– Oh… Pardon… Je t'ai réveillé.

Omi s'assit sur le lit et força Nagi à se recoucher.

– Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, je ne dormais pas.

Il sourit et écarta quelques fines mèches de cheveux bruns des yeux du garçon.

– Ce n'est pas grave, tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve. Si tu savais combien de fois ça m'arrive.

– Je suis désolé. Je crois que ma petite crise de tout à l'heure n'est pas tout à fait passée.

– Nagi, ce n'est pas grave…

Le jeune psychique semblait s'en vouloir. Au bout d'un moment, Omi allait se relever et partir lorsqu'il sentit une petite main se refermer sur son poignet.

– Nagi ? S'étonna le blond en se retournant.

– Je… Euh... Je enfin… Tu…

Les joues de l'adolescent se colorèrent.

– Ne… Ne t'en va pas… Chuchota-t-il.

– Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

– Hai…

Juste un murmure.

– Toute la nuit ?

– Toute la nuit…

Un souffle.

Un sourire.

Omi se rapprocha et s'allongea près de Nagi.

Le petit brun se perdit un instant dans ses beaux yeux bleu clair avant de se blottir contre lui.

– Nagi ? Tu trembles ?

– J'ai froid…

Omi passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le jeune garçon leva alors ses yeux nuit et son visage pâle vers lui. Omi ne résista pas à l'envie de caresser du bout des doigts les traits fins du garçon. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se touchèrent en une tendre caresse. Omi réalisa que les lèvres de Nagi étaient comme sa personne. Douces et chaleureuses pour un peu qu'on y prête attention. Le jeune passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Nagi qui ouvrit la bouche, lui permettant d'en explorer l'intérieur, tendrement. Nagi laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque la langue du blond caressa la sienne. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court. Omi allait dire quelque chose mais Nagi l'en empêcha en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, lui arrachant quelques gémissements à son tour.

– Mmmh… Nagi, où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

– Tu sais, dans la rue, c'est une des rares façons de survivre si on veut être protégé…

– Oh, je… Je suis désolé…

– Ne le soit pas, murmura-t-il en déposant une série de légers baisers sur les lèvres de son peut-être futur petit-ami.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, étroitement enlacés, Omi caressant délicatement les cheveux du jeune garçon.

######

Quelques heures plus tard, des éclats de rire retentissaient dans la maison, parfois abruptement stoppés, comme s'ils s'entrecoupaient de sauvages baisers, ce qui, devinez quoi, était le cas[S2]. L'assassin aux cheveux couleur de flamme plaqua Ken contre un mur tout en le couvrant d'avides baisers. Ken éclata de rire.

– Ah aha… Oh arrête Aya… Omi… Omi pourrait nous entendre…

– M'en fiche, grogna Aya entre ses baisers.

Les mains du jeune homme s'aventuraient sous les vêtements de Ken, provoquant chez lui des fous rires entrecoupés de gémissements de plaisir. Il s'effondra, entraînant Aya dans sa chute pour continuer à l'embrasser.

– Oooh ! Ken ! On pourrait nous entendre !

– M'en fiche, j'bouge pas d'là…

– Okay, je vois le problème, fit l'aîné en se positionnant pour prendre son précieux chéri dans ses bras et l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre.

– Uff ! Ken, faudrait que tu penses à faire un régime, il me semble que t'as pris du poids…

– Hey ! J'te signale que c'est ta faute si on fait pas assez de sport ! Et pis d'abord, c'est que du muscle !

Aya regarda le garçon sidéré.

– Il n'y a pas de sous-entendu bizarre là-dedans bien sûr ?

Sourire angélique.

– Bien sûr.

– Ken, non seulement t'as besoin de faire un régime mais je pense que Yohji déteint sur toi, fit Aya, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

– Meeeeuuuh nooooon ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là Aya-kun ?

– En plus tu te mets à beugler. Yohji déteint vraiment sur toi…

– Yohji beugle pas…?

– Faut bien que ce soit de la faute de quelqu'un…

Tout en suivant cette discussion intéressante et hautement intellectuelle (résultat du vidage express d'une bonne bouteille de saké et d'une autre de vodka…), Ken força Aya à s'arrêter devant la porte d'Omi.

– Ken, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– 'Veux juste voir si y dort. Regarde y a de la lumière.

Ken entrouvrit silencieusement la porte.

– Oh ! Aya viens voir !

L'interpellé jeta un œil et ne put retenir un sourire.

– C'est trooooop mignon, susurra Ken avec un sourire immense collé aux lèvres, tout en entrant sur la pointe des pieds pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. Omi et Nagi blottis l'un contre l'autre, la couverture jusqu'au menton, offraient un spectacle adorable.

Il ressortit silencieusement et interpella Aya.

– J'aurai pas cru que notre p'tit Omi aimait les garçons…

– Et toi ? Tu aimes qui ? Murmura Aya en l'enlaçant.

Il embrassa Ken puis sa bouche glissa de ses lèvres à son cou.

– Oooooh ! Aya… J'adore quand tu fais ça…

Aya laissa ses mains se balader sur les hanches du sportif puis sur ses fesses.

– Aya ! J'en peux plus ! Je… Je…

– Tu quoi ?

Le ton était taquin.

– S'il te plait Aya…

Ken était complètement suspendu à ses gestes et l'autre garçon prenait encore un malin plaisir à le torturer.

– Je t'emmène dans la chambre, on verra après, répondit-il en soulevant Ken une fois de plus.

Le brun atterrit sur le lit de son ami dont il sentit bientôt le poids sur son estomac. Aya se battait avec la chemise de Ken et s'attaqua rapidement à son pantalon noir moulant.

– Ken, pourquoi tu mets des fringues aussi serrantes?

– Juste pour te plaire…

Aya s'arrêta brusquement. Ken ne tenait pas l'alcool aussi bien que lui et ça avait tendance à lui délier la langue. Il décida de creuser un peu, sentant que le brun lui cachait quelque chose qu'il soupçonnait depuis un moment déjà.

– Pardon ?

Ken rougit et se tortilla gêné.

– Ben… En fait…

– Ken, comment peux-tu dire ça ?

– Je savais pas si tu voudrais bien de moi paske j'étais normal… Ch'uis pas exceptionnel… Alors j'ai fait des efforts et pis tu me regardais et pis…

Aya se retira pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, les yeux dans le vague. D'accord, Ken était quasiment ivre mort mais ce qu'il disait n'était probablement pas du délire. Il lui aurait fait croire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ? Sans même le savoir ? Les mots du jeune garçon l'avaient blessé d'une certaine façon.

– Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais donné cette impression là…

Ken se redressa rapidement.

– Aya, pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser je suis désolé ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Un peu surpris, Aya le serra contre lui. Ken s'écarta pour le regarder, les yeux voilés de larmes.

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

– Oh Ken, pleure pas pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, fit doucement le rouquin en enfonçant ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre du jeune footballeur. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est à moi. Je t'ai fait croire quelque chose de faux. Gomen.

Ken n'avait visiblement pas très bien compris.

« On ne dépassera plus les deux verres d'alcool fort pour Ken je crois. »

– Aya, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

Aya sentit une explosion de chaleur dans sa poitrine au son de ces quelques mots.

– Moi aussi je t'aime.

– Tu… Tu es vraiment sincère ?

Le rouquin lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné puis lui fit son plus beau sourire.

– Je t'aime, plus que je ne pourrai jamais te le montrer Ken et je te le répèterai tous les jours si il le faut…

– En attendant demain, pourquoi tu m'embrasses pas? Murmura le brun en collant ses lèvres à celles de son petit ami.

Il en profita également pour le déshabiller. Les vêtements d'Aya semblaient s'évaporer sous ses doigts, laissant place à son corps finement musclé, à sa peau de porcelaine que Ken couvrait de baisers. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réprime difficilement un bâillement. En voyant que ses yeux bruns se fermaient tout seuls, Aya se mit à rire doucement et décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter les taquineries pour prendre un peu de repos.

– Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher pour les petits garçons.

– Ch'uis pas un p'tit garçon!

Ils se glissèrent dans les draps et Ken se nicha dans les bras d'Aya, abandonnant une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser passionné. Aya sentait l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau douce et brûlante. Il put presque entendre ronronner Ken alors qu'il laissait sa main aller et venir sur son dos nu.

Il entendit un souffle à son oreille.

– Oyasumi Ran.

Aya sourit, déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Ken puis murmura :

– Fais de beaux rêves Ken.

Ils glissèrent bientôt dans un sommeil empli de douces rêveries, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre[S3].

* * *

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Pour changer de d'habitude…

[S2] Pince-sans-rire, moi ? Pas du tout. Mais fatiguée certainement (pas que physique la fatigue, ça se confirme).

[S3] Y en a qu'ont de la chance quand même…


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Comme Un Rêve

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Shonen ai baveux ?

Base : Weiss Kreuz

Couples : Omi x Nagi, Brad x Schuldig, Aya x Ken

Disclaimer : Les persos de Weiss ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait. C'est un tout petit truc que j'ai écrit comme ça. Pas de spoiler, juste des trucs sans importance[S1]… En fait, c'est celle là ma première fic donc, faut pas chercher de midi à quatorze heures pour le scénario, voilà !

Légèrement revue et corrigée donc un chouyanou moins bancale qu'avant, mais bon, on fait c'qu'on peut hein !

* * *

**Comme Un Rêve**

Chapitre 7

Crawford, Schuldig et Farfarello s'arrêtèrent devant le Koneko vers dix heures du matin. Le magasin était fermé (je rappelle que logiquement, on est dimanche[S2]) mais la porte déverrouillée. Les Schwarz se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Aya et Ken se jetaient des regards complices pendant qu'Omi et Nagi mangeaient un morceau. Apparemment Yohji dormait encore.

_/ Schu, il me semble que ces quatre là ont passé une nuit excellente! /_

_/ On va voir ça. /_

– Toc, toc, toc !

– Oh Schu ! Ca va ?

– Mm. Bien dormi Nagi-chan ?

Ledit Nagi-chan prit une charmante couleur pivoine et Omi tenta de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues en plongeant sous la table sous prétexte de ramasser sa serviette, le tout avec pour bruit de fond les rires étouffés de Ken et Aya. Crawford s'approcha de son plus jeune équipier et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

– J'espère que le cauchemar n'a pas été trop désagréable ? Chuchota-t-il.

Nagi lui fit un sourire.

– En fait, la suite en valait bien la peine, dit-il juste assez fort pour que Brad l'entende.

– C'était comme un rêve, ajouta t-il plus fort en croisant le regard d'Omi.

Crawford lui caressa les cheveux.

– Bien, nous pouvons y aller.

Nagi sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de quitter le jeune Weiss. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, une voix les rappela.

– Nagi !

Omi s'approcha de lui et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent un peu des adultes pour discuter.

– Nagi, est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ?

Le petit brun sembla peiné.

– Je… J'aimerais mais…

– Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda le petit blond à Aya et Ken, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

Les deux garçons lui répondirent par un sourire.

– Bien sûr Omittchi.

Nagi se tourna à son tour vers ses équipiers.

_/ Schu ? Crawford ? /_

_/ Fais ce que tu veux Nagi. /_ Répondit Crawford après une courte consultation avec l'Allemand.

_/ MERCI ! /_

– C'est d'accord, dit-il à Omi en faisant un grand sourire.

Omi déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui glissa un papier dans la main.

– …Mon adresse e-mail. Ecris-moi.

– Promis.

**FIN.**

**Note:** Ah mon DIEU ! La honte est sur moi ! J'ai écrit un truc baveux ! SHAME ON ME[S3] !

Bon, oui, je sais, ça dégouline de bons sentiments et c'est limite cucul-la-praline[S4] mais bon, c'est ma première fic que j'ai écrite sur Weiss (et ma première fic tout court…), alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent (je sais, y a des fois c'est dur !).

Tout le monde aime tout le monde ! Si mon groupe de malades savait que j'écris ça, j'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler[S5]… Décidément, je me ramollis en ce moment mais quelque chose de merveilleux ! C'est pas grave, on s'en remettra (enfin vous je sais pas, mais moi sûrement ^^) !

Quelques années, plus tard, fic _relativement_ corrigée… Mouais, bon, ben en fait, plus je la relis, plus je me dis que c'est d'un gaga à vomir et d'un nul caractérisé… Mdr !

Il se trouve qu'après avoir fait une expédition spéléologique avancée dans ma pochette à fics… A brouillons d'fics… J'ai retrouvé le petit cahier de brouillon dans lequel j'avais griffonné ma première œuvre sur Weiss Kreuz. Pour ne rien vous cacher, les premières lignes sont datées du 22 Juin 2002. Et là, je me rends compte non seulement que le temps passe abominablement vite, mais qu'en plus j'étais jeune (en classe de troisième oh oh oh ! Et je pataugeais déjà dans le yaoi depuis un moment, c'est dire).

* * *

**Commentaires :**

[S1] Pour changer de d'habitude…

[S2] Hein oui ch'uis intelligente ? Hein oui ?

[S3] Faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est tout à fait normal… Comment ? Bien sûr que je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit, ça se voit pas ?

[S4] Limite ? LIMITE ? En plein dedans oui !

[S5] Oui, paske je sais pas si vous savez, mais il paraît que j'ai un cœur de pierre… Ou pas du tout, ça dépend des jours.


End file.
